15 Questions about Lava-Shipping
by FreelancerAgentWashington
Summary: Title says all! 15 questions concerning our fav yaoi pairing...sweet Lava-Shipping! R
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to do this by a Lord of the Flies story I read. Enjoy and review**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Start ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**1. Who is the 'man' of the relationship?**

Kai is of course. He is the more possessive/protective type and he lives up to the title of Seme really well. While most might think Cole tops, he's much more Uke-ish. He's thinner, younger, smaller, paler…Need I go on?

Besides Cole doesn't mind being controlled sometimes, and others, he likes to be a little more aggressive. Not that Kai minds.

**2. Who normally cooks?**

Although Cole wants to, Kai does. He's much better at it then his lover. Cole admits to it too. When he burned the food and almost the whole house door, Kai forced him to quit.

Since then he has been taking classes and has gotten better.

**3. How often do they fight?**

As often as couples normally do. Over silly things really, since they don't have much to worry about in their lives. Besides Lord Garmadon of course. Aside from that, they fight over nothing really.

It would start as yelling but once they're done they would apologized and proceed to cuddle. Also lots of kissing.

**4. What do they do when they're away from each other?**

Cole would distract himself by working on his cooking skills. If not that he would read books or even sleep. Without Kai, he had nothing inserting to do.

Kai would spend his time training and attempting to not let the others see him so distraught. After his love returns, he would ravish the Earth ninja all night.

**5. Nicknames for each other?**

Cole's nicknames for Kai consist of: Ka-Ka, Love, Honey, The Tiger and on rare occasions, Idiotic Jerk.

Kai's nicknames for Cole consist of: C-lip(which is hated by the other), Babe, Gorgeous, Beautiful, Desert Flower(Kai can be romantic). He would never call his love a mean name after all.

**6. Do they enjoy being Ninja?**

Of course they do. Kai enjoys it a little more though. The Fire ninja likes to be able to protect his lover.

The only thing he doesn't like is when Cole gets hurt.

**7. Who steals the covers at night?**

Cole does. A lot of the times. Considering his strong dislike for the cold, he can't help himself if he takes them at night. Kai is the Fire ninja and doesn't need them that much.

Of course Kai would take them back and offer Cole to sleep in his arms. When his invite is accepted, they can fully share the covers.

**8. Who kissed who first?**

Kai kissed Cole first. At the time it looked like a wonderful and amazing idea. He had always wanted to feel those soft pale lips against him. So he took the chance and did it.

Cole didn't mind and accepted every kiss Kai gave him.

**9. Who made the first move?**

Kai did. After taking sudden interest in his fellow ninja, he spent the day thinking of ways he can ask the other out.

After he did, the date he had offered was happily accepted and their first date was admit-ly amazing.

**10. Who started the relationship?**

Kai with the help of Nya and Lloyd.

Nya had given him the encouragement to ask the Earth ninja out, while Lloyd had planned out the date for him.

Everything went pretty well so Kai was thankful for the help.

**11. Are they married? If so, who proposed?**

Yes they are married. Kai obviously proposed. He had wrote a romantic poem and put it in a locket. He had got the ring and put them both on a chain.

Kai proposed on Cole's birthday for fun. After Cole said the two of them spent the rest of his birthday celebrating their engagement.

**12. Who cusses more?**

Although they rarely cuss, they both equally cuss. For different reasons of course.

Kai, when he gets injured or when Cole does. And Cole when Kai pleasures him in bed. He can't help but let some slip his lips.

**13. What would they do if the other was hurt?**

Cole would stay calm and collect. He would carefully clean his lover's wounds, wrap them up and then proceed to scold Kai for getting hurt in the first place.

Kai, on the other hand, would go temporality crazy. He would first hurt the offenders. He then would take Cole in his arms and soothe the Earth ninja.

If it wasn't too serious, they would just hug and kiss until everything was better.

**14. Would they ever consider having kids?**

Kai definitely wants kids. He wants one boy he can train to be his protégé and a little girl to be his princess. To protect always. He already has his queen, so why not add some heirs into the family.

Cole also wants kids, maybe not as much Kai wants them but still. He doesn't mind gender at all. All he wants is a baby to spoil and care for forever.

**15. If they had kids, How would they discipline the children? **

Neither of them believe in physical punishment. Hitting a child is the last thing the couple could ever think of doing. Unless the child deserved it for being extremely mean.

Even after that, Kai and Cole would spend all night in their kids room attempting to calm the child and assure their love.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( End ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Not very long but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Review! If you have any story requests I am taking them. So you know.**


	2. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
